narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sahaki "Skye" Ishida
Background 'Before Ninja Arc' Sahaki was born on January 7th in a small Inn, just south of Kirigakure. Her mother and her were immediately moved back into the Ishida residence, which is actually 50 kilometres away from The Land of Water's borders. As a little girl, Sahaki has always been a very loved child and adored by her clan. When Sahaki was 4, she and her sister (Tatsuki Ishida) were traveling through the woods, when they encountered a brutal fight between a missing-ninja and a hunter-ninja, the status was deathly, as the Missing-ninja was severely injured, and the Hunter-ninja was eventually killed by blood loss. Horrified, the two sisters ran back to the Ishida residence, thankful that they had actually survived. It was then that Sahaki actually decided; that even if she was a small child, she had big dreams, and she absolutely wanted to be a Hunter-Nin. This surprised her parents dearly, as they did not want Sahaki to become a ninja. In fact, they wanted to her to be just a medic, as their family was very famous because of their generations of healers that did good deeds for all the 5 Nations. 'Academy Arc' Sahaki was actually enrolled into the academy when she was 8, two years later than all the rest of her peers. They teased her of this a lot, and soon; Sahaki found herself being discouraged, and a little upset that she even wanted to become a ninja in the first place. Of course, this worried her father, whom always tried to encourage his little girl, and make sure that she was happy to the best of his ability. Sahaki always loved her father, and tried to become better. There were a lot of downfalls in Sahaki's earlier attempts at becoming a ninja, and she was often teased. Although, Sahaki found out from a young age, that one should never be discouraged, and just follow their dreams. This motto of hers helped Sahaki get through many difficult situations, and soon; Sahaki was able to rejoin her age group, and graduate with them, at the age of 13 'Genin Arc' Sahaki was put into team/squad 6. Her two other teammates (Itia Wantanabe & Senbanto Hamaki) where both of the male gender, and honestly very rash and careless. Unlike Sahaki, the two often goofed off, and messed up any D-ranked missions the 3 tried to take. Their sensei (Ayame Haki) started to become very tired of the two, and often requested to the Mizukage that the two would be disbanded and placed on another team, in exchange for 2 new Genin. The Mizukage was Ayame's uncle, so he granted her wish and put Itia and Senbanto into two different teams, and replaced them with Naomi Hatsu & Imaki Sahaku, w hich both got along with Sahaki exceptionally well. The two were both hard workers (Much like Sahaki), and the 3 created the new team 6, in which they called, Team Rice Balls(Which was suggested by Imaki, whom loved riceballs very much). The two females of the group agreed, saying that it was fitting. Sahaki was the most intellect of the three, excelling in many eexercisesthat had to do with the mind (although now, Sahaki is the worst of the three when it comes to Genjutsu). Although she had the most intellect and was very intelligent, she had the best performance in Ninjutsu, which Sahaki likes very much. Naomi was the one who had the most strength, even though Imaki was a male. She was very capable in restraining people, which made her the best at Taijutsu. And finally, Imaki was the best at Genjutsu. His skills as a Genin impressed their sensei, who was a great performer of Genjutsu as well. The 3 students formed a great genin team, and where very capable on their first C-ranked mission. 'Tetsu Naki Arc' There weere rumours going around that a female by the name of Tetsu Naki was going to be kidnapped by a lesser gang that they called themselves, "Haki Haki". The "gang" (if one could even call it that) just consisted of some Chunin's that were convinced that they had the brains, and power of an ANBU and wanted to join a band. Tetsu Naki was only a 3 year old girl, but she was the heiress of a wealthy noble clan in Iwagakure. Team Riceballs were sent over to just tend to the girl (babysit) and protect her if necessary. Of course, Haki Haki striked, but their attacks were so easy to see through, Team 6 was quick to get through the Genjutsu and small unharmable traps that Haki Haki had set up for them. It was then, when they supposedly ran into Haki Haki's leader, Natsu Ibokui. Sahaki and the rest of Squad 6 disbanded him easily, and where able to save Tetsu Naki from her fated... doom (which was being Natsu Ibokui's daughter, they had later found out). Tetsu Naki's father was so greatful, that he gave Squad 6 150 thousand ryo, which surprised them all greatly. Tetsu's father said that the "leader" (Natsu) was actually Tetsu's older brother, which had turned sour. Natsu really wanted to become the Heir of the Naki residence, but since he was considered incapable, his honor was tainted by the elders of the Naki clan. They stripped him of his rank as the Heir, and put him down to "Live with the lowly ones", which is the Branch Members. 'Chunin arc' Sahaki became a Chunin once she turned 15. Of course, she found this delightful, but she found that even though she took many missions, there was something that just always seemed to make Sahaki even more discouraged by the moment. She soon found out that out of all the 9 Squads that had been previously Genin's, Sahaki was considered "smart, but the lowly one". It meant that even though Sahaki was one of the most intelligent Chunin's out of the 9 Squads, she was also considered one of the weakest ones, and even was bad-mouthed at times. This hurt Sahaki's pride greatly, as she was not aware that her peers thought of her like this. That was when Sahaki stumbled upon a rather startling fact, her sister had been a Jonin before Sahaki was born. This made Sahaki think, she thought about the times that she had been called weak behind her back, or how people said that she was strong, when literally, they were lying in her face. Sahaki wanted no more of that nonsense and decided that she would, Indeed pepersistentlyalk to Tatsuki about the fact that she was a Jonin. After about 62 days, Sahaki was overjoyed when Tatsuki had finally agreed to let her younger sister have a training session. Tatsuki knew about Sahaki's dreams, about her feelings about becoming a Hunter-nin, or the fact that Sahaki was a very determined child. It was then, when Tatsuki understood Sahaki completely and how Sahaki didn't want to feel like extra weight on others shoulders. Tatsuki had finally agreed, 'Training Arc' Tatsuki had took Sahaki in as a student, and started to train Sahaki about the ways of a Kirigakure Ninja. In no time, the two formed 188 "laws" that Sahaki must follow. The 188th on being the least important, while the 1st one being the most important. If Sahaki even broke one of these laws in the future, she would be punished by Tatsuki, meaning that Tatsuki would "beat her up". Fearing for the worst, Sahaki still keeps these laws in mind until today. Each day, Sahaki had to always get up at 5 A.M, and take a shower, and the other necessities had to be finished in 30 minutes. It was hard at first, but Sahaki began to improve in this task as each day flew by. Then, Sahaki would meet Tatsuki at the "Heart Of The Forest" (Daki, as they called it) and the two would to warm ups, meaning that they would hit targets, stretch, and run laps. At first, Tatsuki would always be finished way before Sahaki, but in time, Sahaki became even better. Then, the two would have a brutal sparring match, with only Genjutsu and Taijustu (no Ninjutsu was included in the beginning). then, about 50 days into their training Sahaki was finally allowed to use her Ninjutsu abilities as well. Tatsuki almost always ended up winning. After that, It would be around noon and the two would stop and practice some Ninjutsu before going back to the Ishida Residence for a break and rest. The two would resume after, practicing with weapons, and reciting poisonous plants and other things that could be useful. And finally, when the sun started to set; the two would go to a library, where they would research upon the history of the 5 Great Nations, Kirigakure, and Ninja. Nearing the end of Sahaki's training, Sahaki was put into a test. Sahaki was the Hunter-nin, and Tatsuki was the "Missing-Nin". The Mizukage (Sahaki's mother) wanted Tatsuki to be returned to their village alive with no exceptions. Sahaki then had as much time as possible to track down Tatsuki (whom was hiding in the woods). About a 16 days later after their game, Tatsuki was caught and returned by Sahaki. That was the end of Sahaki's training. She was also surprised to learn about having to new siblings, Ran and Ryos. 'Jonin Arc' Sahaki had succeded in becoming a Jonin, and she knew that she was extremely close to reaching her goals. Her Jonin years where rather uneventful, as all it was was mission after mission. This started to take a toll on Sahaki's relationship with her family, especially her younger siblings. Sahaki had barely even remembered that their birthday was on March 14th, and had barely gotten them a present. This took such a toll, that Sahaki started to feel that her baby siblings were strangers, like they were just people she knew existed, but didn't even know their names. It started to make Sahaki a little worried that if she didn't spend time with them, how would they even have any fun memoirs with her? It made Sahaki stay up all night sometimes, haunted that she could not spend time with her siblings. In fact, Sahaki pretty much did not even attempt to spend time with her siblings. She just spent time with children that were in the hospital. It was as if Sahaki was trying to apologize to her younger siblings about how dense and stupid she is to not spend time with them. Of course, the children in the hospital adored Sahaki, but Ran and Ryos barely even where aware that they had two older siblings. But nontheless, Sahaki decided that she would just let the matter fix itself, and that maybe she will have a great future with her Siblings. She started to train more, and started to get noticed by the Kazekage, who noted that she had exceptional Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills, Improving Genjutsu, and was very in telligent. It was an honor to Sahaki, and she felt like she accomplished something because of it. 'ANBU/Hunter-ninja Arc' Sahaki was finally requested to become an ANBU, in which she immediately said yes to. But things started to go downhill quickly. There where reports that somebody had betrayed Kirigakure, whom was a murderer, a female of young age, and was just freshly into the ANBU league. Some eye witnessess described the mysterious person to look exactly like Sahaki. In fear that it might actually be her, the Mizukage sent Sahaki to work in Konohagakure for the first 40 days of her profession. She wasn't aware that they'd actually lied to her (As they said that it was because Konohagakure was short on ANBU), and where actually sending her there for interrogation, which she wasn't aware of either. They where quickly relieved to find the Mysterious Killer was not indeed Sahaki, they immediately revealed why they'd actually sent her to Konoha, and immediately drafted her back into Kirigakure's ANBU. In a deep apology, the Mizukage granted that Sahaki would become a Hunter-nin, which had made Sahaki overjoyed. Present Day 'Movie Appearances ' Road To Ninja: ' Sahaki's counterpart appears in the movie. In the movie, Sahaki is portrayed to be a very gentle lady who is married to one of the most wealthiest men in the 5 Great Nations. She is nothing like the Sahaki in the actual series. Sahaki's counterpart goes by the name Haki, unlike Skye (which is the name Sahaki goes by in the series). She is very good natured, and seems to be very kind and polite. But once the plot reveals more, it is revealed that Haki is very cruel and intended on power on the inside. She seems extremely stern and a very mean woman once the plot is more portrayed. In the end, I seems that Haki wanted to marry her husband for money and power, so that she could maybe one day become even more powerful. Haki's appearance in the beginning is a beautiful midnight kimono that has a grey obi and matching outlining. She seems to be going bare-footed as well. Her hair is also extremely long as well, as Haki did say that she never did cut it, and I goes down to where her feet are. Her eyes are also blue instead of green, indicating that Haki might be wearing contacts. She seems to retain a higher height than the Series Sahaki, as she said that she was 5" 7". The woman also seems to have more muscle, as it reveals that she is in fact very evil. ''More information coming soon... '''The Final Naruto Movie Sahaki ends up marrying Imaki, and together, they have 9 children, 1 boy, and 8 girls. More information to come soon... 'Clan Information' The Ishida clan is a laid back clan that is currently registered to live 50 kilometres away from Kirigakure's broder. They loyally follow Kirigakure and consider it their home village. The Ishida clan is a very quiet and peaceful clan, that is not known if they had any other Shinobi ninja other than Tatsuki Ishida and Sahaki Ishida. The clan is not a shinobi clan, and thus; none are shown to have any traces of a kekkei genkai. Instead, the clan is known for their branches of medics that have been trained without the use of chakra. The clan is also famously known for their peace with The Land of Water, although they had first originated from Iwagakure. More information coming soon... Personality Sahaki on the outside, seems to appear to be a very confident Hunter-nin whom is very strict but has alw ays been soft to people who deserve so, but in the inside, Sahaki is insecure and very unwilling. Many people don't know this about her, and the only person whom has really seen how Sahaki has felt inside is her sister; Tatsuki. What Sahaki feels inside is strictly permitted to her closest friend (which would be Tatsuki), and her closest friend only. Sahaki fears for the worst inside, but on the outside, she hopes for the best. She feels unaccomplished in the inside, but the person on the outside would beg to differ. Sometimes, Sahaki feels (and knows) that her inside and outside personalities are two completely diverse people. Although that is only Sahaki's strict side. On very nice days (which is quite rare), Sahaki can be very cheerful, open, and even sarcastic at times (although, the sarcasm part comes with her real nature. People say that she inherited it from her father). These days are rare, but when they happen, Sahaki's two persona's barely even matter to her, or to anybody else for that matter. Strengths & Weaknesses Sahaki is known to have a lot of weaknesses and very few strengths. Strengths: '' Sahaki is very talented in the healing arts, as her family is typically acknowledged for their generations of experienced Medical students that have made it without the use of chakra, this also can make her an expert in poison, as a Medical Ninja is normally informed of the discovered and curable types of poison. Sahaki usually uses this to her advantage on many missions. Along with being an ANBU, Sahaki maintains her emotions with little difficulty. She is also known to be very good a ninjutsu as well ''Weaknesses: ''One of Sahaki's main weaknesses is her soft affections towards almost anything. If she doesn't recognize a criminal or Missing-nin, she almost always treats them like a old friend. This made many of Sahaki's missions turn sour, or worse. She also is extremely protective of her clan, Country, and Kirigakure. She often attacks out of rage, and once she directs it towards a specific person, it's very hard for her not to attempt to attack with all her ability. This is probably the second worse downfall of Sahaki's abilities as an Hunting-nin. There are many things Sahaki isn't very talented in, and that's mostly her proficiency of using Genjutsu. The mind illusions are very hard for Sahaki to maintain, as once; Sahaki almost killed an innocent person because of it. She is also noted to having weak arms, as she was close to failing in her Chunin exams because of an arm disfunction. ''More information coming soon... Appearance Part one: 'In the beginning of part one, Sahaki is shown to have dirty blonde hair, that is cut down to her shoulders. She has not dyed her hair yet. She seems to be wearing long black tights, with a sweatshirt (Similar to what Hinata Hyuga wears in part II) tied to her waist. Her kunai holester is attached to her right thigh and is black. She wears a fish net beneath a plain white shirt embroidered with the Ishida clan symbol on the back and also on the sleeves. She wears the typical dark blue shoes that many Academy students did. She kept this attire until the Tetsu Naki Arc. In the middle of Part II, Sahaki changes appearances and instead, wears the Sweatshirt that she has previously wore around her waist. She seems to have switched from dark blue ninja shoes to black ones that stop 5 inches before her knee. She has also seemed to dyed her hair to black.At the end of Part one, Sahaki has kept her black hair, but changed her attire completely. She still wears black tights, but a light blue dress that have slits on the side (and stop 2 inches away from her thigh) are over the top. She doesn't have a sweatshirt and white shirt, and the slitted dress appears to be a dress. Similar to TenTen's shirt (Part I), but the top of the dress does not have the buttons, and is also matches the same color of the skirt. She switched to black ninja shoes that stop at her ankles. '''Part Two: '''Sahaki has once again changed appearance. She seems to switch her hair often between the two colors (as mentioned above). ''More information to come soon.... Abilities Sahaki's strongest asset is noted to be preferrably her legs, which is most likely the most flexible part of her body. It's because of how much Sahaki tends to travel, her legs have built up in stamina and strength over the passing years. They are known to be very mechanical although, because Sahaki has rather awkward flexibility ranges, that sometimes prevents her from moving too much in battles. Her battle strategies are sometimes considered flawless, but Sahaki would beg to differ. Since she is more of a long ranged fighter, many would assume that she considers her targets a bulls-eye, in which she would always try to aim towards the head, or the chest. But, that isn't the case in Sahaki's battle plans. She usually aims towards the arms or legs, which many would mistake as miscalculation, but are later mistaken. She uses this because of her prevented use of Flexibility, in which she would rather try to fight somebody whom's arms and legs are in their best ability. Although, her battle plan can also be a fail as some may see through it completely, and be able to pinpoint Sahaki's main weakness: her arms. More information coming soon '''Status Part I Part II Part I Hence Sahaki lives in Kirigakure, it is rare that she even appeared in Naruto the Original Series. S he has made cameo appearances though. She appears in 3 episodes. Episode 6- 'A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves Sahaki makes a cameo appearance when Team 7 is entering the Hokage's building. '''Episode 24- 'Start Your Engines: The Chunin Exam Begins Sahaki is seen talking to Ibiki Morino shortly, and then talking to one of Konoha's Jonin in the room. It is unknown what she is discussing about, but is later revealed that in the data books that she was talking to Ibiki Morino about the issues she has been having with one of Konoha's Missing-Nin. 'Episode 60- 'Deadlock! Sannin Showdown! Sahaki is seen dressed in full Kirigakure Ninja attire, shortly in a tree, looking at the fight that the 3 sannin's are having. Although, it is undecided that if it is truly her in the trees or some other person whom looks similar. The figure seems to disappear shortly after Tsunade kisses Naruto on the forehead. Part II Sahaki is more involved less in the Naruto Shippuden, as she is now a Hunter-nin. She appears in 10 episodes total throughout the series. '''Episode 1- Homecoming Sahaki talks to Naruto Uzumaki shortly, if only even saying one sentence. It appears that she is saying "Death will do your part, if you continue this recklessness", to Naruto, although he appears to not listening to a word she's saying. 'Episode 71- My friend ' Sahaki appears to be standing there, as if she where going to capture Sora, although she later disappears. More information to come soon... Trivia *In the databooks, it says that Sahaki's nickname Skye is based off of her persona. According to * Tatsuki Ishida Skye is: Skye has been Sahaki's nickname since she was a little girl, as her sister suggested it for her. It's because of Sahaki's personality, it reminds many people of the mist that often clouds over The Land of Water. She's very mysterious, but somehow calming. Her nature is also that of water, so it matches her nickname perfectly. But once you peer into the fog, you see how sad sometimes she can be. How the fog clouds over the sun. And how it can block out many people. *It is unknown what the meaning of Sahaki is. *According to the databooks Sahaki holds a resent to anything sweet or Spicy, and is more open towards bitter foods. She is more practical about tomatoes. *Sahaki's motto is: I find it ill-mannered when a person would try to take somebody's life. Because that's what I try to prevent, but still... I'm doing the same exact thing." *Sahaki has taken 750 missions in total: 386 D-ranked, 162 C-ranked, 100 B-ranked, 71 A-rank ed, 31 S-ranked *According to other people, Sahaki does indeed have a boyfriend, and it's Imaki (her genin teammate) Reference Sahaki's drawings/illustrations are fully credited towards: SpiritOfWater as both characters are created by her. No copyright intended Sahaki's backgrounds and other information are credited towards me, as I am the original creator. You can find more about Sahaki here: Scarlette-Marie Grey More information to come soon... Category:DRAFT